Afternoon Sex
by TwilightRein
Summary: Kaoru felt Ryou shiver and whispered against the back of Ryou’s neck, “I’m not hungry.” Oneshot epilogue to Offline Reality. Smutty oneshot of HasEn. previously titled 'Food for the Body'


**Smut!! **

**I think that's such a lovely word. Anyhoo, welcome! I'm going to treat this as a smutty oneshot to my previous fic,** _Offline Reality_**. If you hadn't read it, well, it doesn't matter but you should. If you have, it's a treat for all who have. There've been hints and teases of how far they've gone but not one single strand of solid evidence. Here's your evidence. It was a tad bit difficult deciding who would be who. Using the height rule, it's obvious that Endrance a.k.a Kaoru would be on top. But, you have to consider their personality and Haseo a.k.a Ryou would be top dog. The story below these bold words is what I came up with. I assure you, this was heavily disscussed within the confides of my mind. Charts, long recantagular table, little images of me in white lab coats and glasses arguing their point, and a laser pointer. No mental discussion is complete without a laser pointer.**

**I would appreciate reviews for this one. Did I do good? Did it suck? Can I get a cookie? **

**In any case, enjoy and review! **

**Warnings: This here be yaoi/lime/smutty-goodness! If thou don't like, thou shall hit the back button. **

* * *

"Fuck! Move!"

Kaoru moved aside as Ryou rushed towards the stove. The pot Kaoru had been using to cook noodles suddenly burst into flames just as Ryou walked into the kitchen to check on him. He stood there slightly stunned as he watched Ryou combat the flame that had engulfed his pot. Ryou grabbed a wet cloth and tired to beat the fire down but the flame proved to be stronger. Ryou cussed some more and took a deep breath. He grabbed the scalding handle of the pot and flung it to the sink. He didn't have time to react to the pain that seared through his hand like a hot wire as he turned on the faucet. As soon as the cold water touched the burning pot, steam instantly appeared. As an extra measure, Ryou grabbed the fire extinguisher under the cabinet of the sink and sprayed the pot, evenly coating the sink and pot with the white foam.

With a heavy sigh, Ryou tossed the fire extinguisher aside and leaned back against the kitchen island counter. Kaoru looked at the mess in the sink and glanced at Ryou.

"Ryou?" Kaoru asked tentatively.

"You still can't cook to save your life." Ryou said with a smile aimed towards Kaoru. Kaoru smiled in return and walked towards Ryou. He noticed his arms were trembling and as he looked down at Ryou's hand he noticed the blood that coated the edge of the white marble counter. Kaoru quickly grew concerned as he reached out and lifted Ryou's hands. Both of his palms were covered in blood and his skin held an angry red burn to them. Ryou winced as Kaoru carefully touched his palm.

"You're hurt." Kaoru stated.

"I know. At least the burn doesn't look too bad." He said. His palms were red but the burn wasn't serious enough to warrant a hospital visit.

"Let me clean you." Kaoru said as he held onto Ryou's wrist. He led Ryou to the living room, gently pushing him down on the sofa as he went to the bathroom for the first-aid kit they had. In the living room, Kaoru sat down beside Ryou and grabbed his bloody right hand and set Ryou's hand on his lap.

"How did you set the pot on fire?" Ryou asked.

Kaoru answered while he wiped the blood from Ryou's palm with the disinfect liquid, "The water wasn't bubbling so I turned up the heat and turned around for more dry noodles then…whoosh." Ryou laughed out loud at Kaoru's odd choice of word then hissed in pain from the alcohol Kaoru poured on his palm. Somehow, the handle managed to leave a large gash across his palm. Kaoru gently cleaned off the excess blood with the blood-stained washcloth and began to wrap Ryou's hand in gauze.

"I guess this means I'll have to get a new pot." Ryou said as Kaoru pinned the gauze together so it wouldn't unravel. He took Ryou's other hand and wiped it clean with the liquid. There was no cut but his palm was angry red. Kaoru stared at it before he left Ryou's palm and pressed his lips on the center of his hand. Ryou blushed and pointedly looked away, feeling the small smile that played with Kaoru's lips on his palm.

Three months since they became a couple and one out of those three months in Ryou's new apartment, with Kaoru officially living with him, and he couldn't get used to his simple, affectionate gestures. Kaoru just had that mystical way about him that made those small gestures bring a flaming blush across his face. Not to mention the fact that they also made him happy, not that he'll ever admit that out loud…yet.

"I don't feel like cooking today so what do you want to order?" Ryou asked as he stood up, sliding his hand away from Kaoru's light grasp. Kaoru smiled at him and followed Ryou into the kitchen. As Ryou went to grab the phone from the island counter, Kaoru came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryou's slim waist. He felt Ryou shiver and whispered against the back of Ryou's neck.

"I'm not hungry." Ryou set the phone back on its charger and Kaoru moved back just enough to let Ryou turn around to face him while still keeping his long, slender arms around his love.

"You're unbelievable." Ryou said though he himself had wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck. Kaoru let his eyes speak for themselves as he pulled Ryou as close as humanly possible. It had been a while and Kaoru knew Ryou was anticipating it as much as he was. It made Ryou happy and who was he to deny his love happiness?

They kissed. Or rather, Ryou nipped Kaoru's bottom lip to focus him and then they kissed. They were slow and languid kisses, neither of them rushing into it. A brush of tongue or a little nip to tease the other until Kaoru was the one controlling this sensuously, tortuous kiss. He could feel the little tremors that coursed through Ryou's body, his body that was so pressed up against his own that it felt like Ryou's tremors were his own. They were indistinguishable tremors. Ryou's hand grasped the hem of Kaoru's shirt and they parted lips so he could pull it over Kaoru's head.

Kaoru's body had filled out thanks to Ryou's get-some-weight-on-your-skinny-self plan. His ribcage hardly showed and his skin held a healthier glow. Granted, Kaoru was still pale but it was a healthy pale. Seeing his naked torso now, Ryou felt the impact of his efforts. He ran his hands down Kaoru's chest, his fingers leaving a warm trail behind. He looked up into Kaoru's eyes and they understood the spark that flared between them. Ryou hastily pulled of his shirt, pulled Kaoru close again so their naked torso rubbed against each other then he crushed his lips against Kaoru's.

Ryou hoisted himself up on the counter while kissing Kaoru. His fingers tangled around Kaoru's soft blond hair as Kaoru slipped his tongue in Ryou's mouth. His chest ached from the lack of air but he didn't want to stop. Their tongues danced against each other, every brush or stroke making Ryou's skin hotter and his need for air more prominent. He moaned and regrettably pulled away, taking in shallow breaths of air. Kaoru grazed his lips against Ryou's ear. His lips traced the outer shell as he slowly kissed a path towards Ryou's neck. Ryou untangled his fingers and he went to unbutton Kaoru's pants.

"You realize," Kaoru said, looking into Ryou's eyes. "With this, we would've had sex in every part of your apartment."

Ryou smirked, "I know." He said and pulled down Kaoru's pants. He used his legs to slide the rest of the pants down until they pooled around Kaoru's feet. He shifted his leg over and rubbed his jean-clad knee against Kaoru's erection. Kaoru flinched, a small gasp escaping his lips as he pulled Ryou into another breath-stealing kiss. There was no mistaking the dominating kiss; in fact, Ryou liked it. Kaoru may seem like a soft-spoken person, which he was, but at the same time he wasn't. Kaoru was submissive and aggressive; he'll be anything Ryou wanted him to be.

"I have an idea." Ryou said breathlessly. He pushed Kaoru aside gently and hopped off the counter. He quickly undid his pants, kicking them off his legs as he led Kaoru to the living room. At the large couch, he threw aside the pillows that were on there, a total of three, and made Kaoru sit. Then he straddled Kaoru's lap, facing him. He hissed in pleasure as their erection rubbed against each other. Ryou grabbed Kaoru's hand and led it to his stiff member. He flinched when Kaoru's cold, long fingers intimately touched him. Ryou moaned as he pressed himself against Kaoru's hand. He leaned closer to Kaoru and whispered into his ear.

Kaoru nodded. He continued to stroke Ryou, from the head down. His fingers were quickly becoming slick with precum. Ryou kissed Kaoru and lifted his hips, still straddling Kaoru but with his weight balanced on his knees. Kaoru slid his hand down Ryou's erection, his fingers kneading his balls before trailed his hand down Ryou's thigh. He felt Ryou tremble from anticipation when his hand neared Ryou's bare rear. Ryou spread his legs wider and rubbed himself against Kaoru's teasing hand. Kaoru slipped his other hand behind Ryou's head for a kiss as he suddenly pushed two slick fingers into Ryou.

Ryou arched his back from the sudden intrusion, his skin tingling with shivers. Kaoru pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in harder. He swallowed Ryou's moans through their kiss. He curved his fingers and pulled them out. Then he thrust them back, hitting the bundle of nerves in Ryou. Ryou moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to do so, and pushed back on Kaoru's hand. Through hazy eyes, he kissed Kaoru's neck and bit down hard at the curve between his neck and shoulder. He used his trembling hand, the gauze-free hand, and wrapped his fingers around Kaoru's weeping erection and watched in satisfaction at his intake of breath. They pleasured each other; Kaoru pushing his fingers hard into Ryou while Ryou stroked him with his trembling hand.

"…Ryou…" whispered Kaoru breathlessly. Ryou nodded and he felt Kaoru remove his fingers, giving Ryou just one last vicious twist that almost electrified his nerves with colorful pleasure. He took a note of that as he held Kaoru's slick sex and impaled himself on it. He heard a low groan from Kaoru and squeezed his muscles around Kaoru's cock. Kaoru threw his head back as low moan escaped his parted lips. He settled his hands on Kaoru's waist and lifted his hips. He moaned softly as he brought down his hips with more force. Kaoru ran his hand down Ryou's face, brushing away his hair that fell over his eyes, and softly kissed his lips. Ryou continued with a relentless but steady pace.

Kaoru watched Ryou's face. His eyes were closed and skin flushed a pretty red that Kaoru liked to see on him. Occasionally, the tip of his tongue would flash between his parted lips. It was the face only Kaoru would ever see. He leaned close and kissed Ryou's arched neck. He glided his hand down to Ryou's hips and pulled him down hard. Ryou arched into Kaoru, a pleasured cry escaping his lips as Kaoru marked his neck. He shifted their position; Ryou now lying on his back. Ryou moaned loudly as Kaoru began to thrust his hips against Ryou. Ryou pulled Kaoru's head down and kissed him. He lifted his hips to heighten the force of every thrust.

Ryou's body felt hot and Kaoru was going relentlessly slow with his thrusts. He pulled away from Kaoru's lips and glared at him with lustful eyes. "…go…harder…" He panted, rubbing his thighs against Kaoru's grating hips. Kaoru nodded, more than happy to oblige his love's command.

He went harder, faster, feeling Ryou's arms cling to him. He felt Ryou's nail dig into his back and felt the tremors that rocked through his body. Ryou's moans felt like music, crying out Kaoru's name with every thrust that made him see stars. Kaoru pulled Ryou's leg further apart and kissed him as he thrust into him. Ryou's toes curled as he felt like he was ready for his release. He arched his back, pushing Kaoru's sex as far as it would go in, and cried out Kaoru's name in a euphoric cry. He withered underneath Kaoru, his nails digging painfully into Kaoru's back. Kaoru moaned as he felt Ryou tighten around his cock and came; his whispered moan reaching Ryou's ears.

They lay together; Kaoru making sure he wasn't completely on top of Ryou by supporting his chest with his arms. Ryou noticed, tsked, and pulled him down. He sighed and rubbed his legs against Kaoru's legs, the feeling of unadulterated bliss still coursing through his body. Kaoru smiled, pressing his lips against Ryou's lips as he stared into dark eyes that would only ever look at him with such an unguarded look.

"We should clean ourselves." Kaoru said. Ryou groaned and looked away.

"Let it stick. I'm not moving yet." Ryou said. It was his way of saying he wanted to stay that way for a while; his legs occasionally rubbing against Kaoru's or his arms clinging to him. When it came to saying words of affection, he still had trouble. Kaoru understood, knowing well enough not to press the matter. He waited, knowing that Ryou would soon fall asleep. Sure enough, he felt the gentle rise and fall of Ryou's breathing and slowly pulled away. He let Ryou's arms fall to the couch and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a clean washcloth and wet it a little before he returned back to the couch. He cleaned Ryou's stomach then his own before he tossed it aside and went back to Ryou. Immediately, Ryou's arms were around him.

"I love you, Ryou." Kaoru whispered.

He saw Ryou's brow furrow slightly as he mumbled, "Go to sleep." Kaoru smiled and rested his head against Ryou's neck as he felt Ryou hold him tighter.


End file.
